Sonic Toddlers Remake
by Abby254
Summary: Tails' invention backed fired and turned him and the others into toddlers. Now, it's up to Cream, Cheese Charmy, and Tails' cousins, Wally and Angel to take care of these 2-year olds. Not a Chaream story.R&R
1. Tails' Invention Backfires

Disclaimer: It's going to be a remake and Angel will be added to this version.

 **Ages** :

Vector: 28

Vanilla: 26

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze: 15

Knuckles, Rouge and Espio: 17

Tikal and Timber: 14

Amy: 12

Wally: 9

Angel: 7

Marine and Tails: 8

Charmy and Cream: 6

* * *

It was a fine Spring day in May on the planet, Mobius. At Wally's Mansion, the Heroes were there. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Marine, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, the Chaotic team, Timber the Wolf, Wally and his kid sister, Angel. They were doing their own things.

* * *

In the workshop that Wally and Tails made a few years back, Tails was adding a few finishing touches to his new machine. Once he was done, he took a few steps back and admire his new invention with a proud smile.

Then, his ears twiched as heard some footsteps. He looked and saw Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Marine, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Timber were walking in the workshop.

"Hey, little buddy. Watcha working on this time?" Sonic asked Tails curiously as he stood next to him. "My new machine, Sonic. It might even be my best one yet, too!" Tails responded to him with an excited smile.

"What makes you think that, Tails?" Amy asked the young fox curiously. "Well, Amy. It's supposed to make anyone younger than their normal ages." Tails explained to them as he was pressing a few keys on his new machine.

"Oh, my! It can really do that, Tails? It can make _anyone_ younger?" Vanilla asked in amazement since she _always_ wanted to be younger. Tails looked at the 26 year old mother rabbit.

"Of course, Miss Vanilla. Observe!" Tails responded as he pressed the 'On' button and ran towards the others and the machine started up. But something was wrong as the machine was suddenly getting over loaded and the Heroes were getting a little worried and nervous about it.

"Uh...Tails? What's it doing?" Knuckles asked with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know. But I think we should get back before it-!" Tails was cut off as the machine shot out a blue and pink swirled laser and hit the group of friends. Once it was done, it exploded.

* * *

Back downstairs, Wally was reading a comic book he got recently and his ears twitched to the loud sound. "What was that?!" Wally asked as he quickly got up.

"That sounded like a _huge_ explosion!" Charmy exclaimed as he flew over to Wally. Angel, Cream with Cheese laying on her head and stopped playing tea party and ran over to them in time to hear their conversation when they heard the explosion.

"That sound came from Tails' workshop!" Angel exclaimed as she, Cream and Cheese ran up the stairs as Wally and Charmy flew after them.

* * *

They stopped in front of the door of the workshop and Wally swung the door opened and they ran in. They stopped and gasps as their eyes widen in shock at what they saw. They saw not one, not two but 14 2-year old toddlers, which happens to be their friends.

"What on Mobuis happened to them?!" Wally asked in shock. "Aww! Their sooo CUTE!" Angel said as she blushes from the toddlers' cuteness. "What do we do now Wally? We don't know how to take care of kids. Especially if their younger than us." Charmy said to the blue fox.

"Maybe we can ask my mother, Charmy. She can help us take care of them." Cream pointed out to them. "Chao, Chao!" Cheese chirped in.

"Yeah! Miss Vanilla can really help us out since she's older than us." Angel added to Cream's statement. "Hmm...I don't think she can help us now, girls." Wally said to them with a stern voice. "Why not?" The 3 friends asked curiously.

"That's why." Wally responded Ashe was pointing to a 2 year old Vanilla, who toddled over to a bear plush toy and hugged it as she sat down. Angel, Charmy, Cream and Cheese sighed in sadness as their last ray of hope was a toddler as well.

"Now what are we going to do?" Charmy asked as he picked up his comrades; Vector and Espio. "Don't worry, Charmy. I'm sure we'll think of something." Angel reassure the young bee. Wally smiles a little at his kid sister's determination.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late.

* * *

A few hours came an gone and the 4 friends fed the toddlers and now they were getting them ready for bedtime. So, they gave them baths, well except for Sonic, who was running away from Wally since he hates water.

Wally finally caught the blue hedgehog, who kept screaming while flailing his arms and kicking his legs as he took him to the bathroom. "Ooh, Sonic the Hedgehog! You better stop throwing your tantrums this instant and get your blue butt in the tub!" Wally ordered the blue hedgehog.

"Me want nwo bwath!" Sonic cried as Wally put him gently in the tub and began scrubbing him in the tub. Sonic kept trying to get away, but Wally wouldn't let him.

* * *

In the big guest room, Angel, Charmy and Cream were putting the other toddlers, who were in footie toddler size onsies and put them in the big guest bed and tucking them in. Then, Wally came in with Sonic, who was in a dark blue footie toddler size onsie and was crying.

Wally had Sonic in a cradled position and he was soaked from Sonic splashing him while he tried to get out of the tub while ago. The 3 friends saw Wally's new appearance and giggles at it.

He glared at them as he heard their giggles and they stopped as soon as they heard him growling and they gave him nervous looks. Wally put Sonic on the bed with the rest of the tucked in toddlers and tucked him in as well.

Sonic smiled as he looked up at the blue two tail fox. Wally smiles back at him and walked back to the other children and they were about to leave. "Olly, Cweam, Chwarmy, Angie!" The children heard their names and looked back and saw the now, wide awake toddlers.

"What's wrong, guys?" Charmy asked curiously. "Woo wall dead wus a tory, pwease?" Vanilla asked them in a toddler accent as she gave them her adorable puppy eyes. The 4 older children were trying to figure out which one will read them a story.

They all agreed that it would be Wally since he's the oldest. Wally sighs in frustration and put his arms up in defeat. "Fine. I'll read them a story." Wally gave in. "Yay!" The toddlers cheered. Vanilla flew over to the bookshelf and flew back to the bed and handed Wally the book.

Wally sat on the bed and began reading the book. After a little bit, Wally finished reading the book and closed and the toddlers got back in their places on the bed as he put the book back on the shelf.

He saw Vanilla crawl over to Vector and curled up next to him and fell asleep as the little crocodile blush, but hugged her and fell asleep. Wally smiles as he turned the light off and walked out of the room quietly and left the door open. He walked to the living room and saw that Angel turned the TV off.

"Are Charmy and Cream asleep?" Wally asked his sister curiously. Angel nodded as she picked Cream up, who was sleeping while holding Cheese in her arms, who was asleep as well. "I'll take them to our bedroom, Wally." Angel told him as she walked to their bedroom.

"Alright. I'll take Charmy to one of the other guest bedrooms." Wally said to her as he picked Charmy up and flew him to the other guest room and tucked him in the bed and turned the light off. "Goodnight, Charmy." Wally said to him and Charmy smiles in his sleep in response.

Wally walked out of the room and walked to his bedroom and saw Angel, who was wearing her nightgown and tucking Cream and Cheese in the middle of their queen size bed and layed on the right of Cream while Wally got into his pajamas and layed on Cream's left size.

"This has been one crazy day, huh Wally?" Angel asked him as she yawns. "I guess so. But... It's actually kind of fun, too." Wally pointed out to her. Angel chuckles a little bit and heard a little bit of a suckling sound and looked down and saw Cream sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"Kay. That's...Adorable." She said as she smiles and yawns again. "Well...Goodnight, big brother." Angel said to Wally as she fell asleep. "Heh. Goodnight, Ange, Cream and Cheese." Wally said to them as he watched them sleep peacefully.

'Heh. Maybe these toddlers won't be so bad _after_ all.' Wally thought to himself as he yawned again and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So, I'm trying to do a remake on this story as well. I hope y'all enjoy it.


	2. Mall Madness

The next morning, the sun was shining through the window and the rays hit Wally's eyes, causing them to open. He looked at Angel, who was sleeping while holding Cream, who was still suckling on her thumb and he chuckles silently.

Then, he got up slowly and quietly and tiptoes out of the room and walked slowly to the guest bedroom and saw that Charmy was still sleeping as well. Finally, he walked over to the master guest room. He walked over to the bed slowly and smiles as he saw the toddlers still sleeping.

Then he walked out and flew downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He put on his light blue apron was making his homemade chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon , eggs, sausages and glasses and cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Wally's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw Angel, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, who was on Cream's head and the 14 2-year old toddlers. He chuckles as he saw them and waved to them and looked at the stove.

"Morning, guys. I hope y'all are hungry, because I made a _big_ breakfast." Wally explained to them as they sat on the table. Everyone, other than Angel were shocked by the fact Wally _cooked_ something.

"You cook, Wally?" Charmy asked curiously as he looked at the breakfast. Wally chuckles as he nodded as he finished

"Uh-huh. What do y'all want on y'alls pancakes?" Wally asked the 3 children as he put blueberries and syrup on his.

"I want want Strawberries on mine, please." Cream said politely.

"I want honey on mine, if you don't mind?" Charmy asked as he pointed at the jar of honey on the table.

"I'll have syrup, whip cream and cherries on mine, big brother!" Angel exclaimed as she licked her lips. Wally just chuckles at Angel's reaction as he was doing the toddlers pancakes.

* * *

A few hours later, the 14 2 year old toddlers were in the living room and were either sitting on the floor and watching cartoons or playing with the toys Cream and Angel set out for them, while the 4 older children were on the couch and talking.

"So what should we do today?" Charmy asked the other 3 children with curiousness.

"Well...How about we take the little tykes to the mall? They can each pick out a toy for them and we can buy supplies for them and here." Wally explain to them.

"Sounds great, Wally!" Charmy agreed to the idea. While the boys agreed to the idea, Angel and Cream were a bit nervous about the whole thing.

"Hmm...Y'all sure about this trip, Wally?" Cream asked the blue fox curiously and nervously.

"Yeah, big brother. Are y'all sure we should take 14 2 year old toddlers to the biggest shopping place in all of Mobius?" Angel asked them with the same expression as Cream.

"Sure, girls! I mean their only 2 years old. So, how bad can they be?" Wally asked them. This made Angel even more nervous than Cream since Wally said that. She knows it's going to end badly.

* * *

An hour later, Wally, Angel, Charmy and Cream got the 14 toddlers dressed into diapers, shirts, shorts, socks and tennis shoes. It took them 15 minutes to walk to the mall, thanks to Angel's shortcut and they walked through the automatic double doors.

"Hmm? Ooh! Wookie, Olly!" Sonic shouted in excitement as he pointed at the big inflatable flower pot with a blue, pink, yellow and red inflatable flowers in it in the middle of the mall. Wally just smiled as him and the other 3 older children pushed 2 strollers which had a few of the toddlers in them.

Once they got on the escalator and to the top floor, they walk to the ledge and admire the scenery of the _entire_ mall.

"What a beautiful view!" Angel exclaimed as her eyes sparkle in awe from the scenery. The other 3 older children were enjoying the view as well, not paying attention to the toddlers.

Sonic was getting a little bored and walked over to Wally and tugged on his orange t-shirt, which got the 9 year old fox's attention and he looked at the blue hedgehog toddler.

"What is it, Sonic?" Wally asked him curiously.

"Me bwored. Me want two wookie at twoys, Olly." Sonic responded with a borded expression on his face.

"Well go in a little bit, Sonic. Be patient, Kay?" Wally asked Sonic.

"Kay!" Sonic responded with a frustrated sigh. Wally smiles and continue looking at the scenery still. Sonic was walking around for a few minutes and just couldn't stand it anymore as he saw the big toy store.

Sonic looked at the older kids and saw that they were still distracted by the scenery and took this advantage and ran over to the toy store. The other toddlers followed Sonic to the store.

Vector stopped and looked and saw Vanilla having trouble taking the stroller's strap off and he decided to help her out. Once it was done, Vector picked Vanilla up and took her to the toy store where the rest of the toddlers were waiting for them at the entrance.

Once they got in the toy store, they split up.

* * *

Meanwhile with Wally, Angel, Charmy and Cream, they were still looking at the scenery till Cream noticed that it was a little _too_ quiet behind them. She looked and gasps as she saw that the toddlers were no longer there.

"Uh...G-Guys?" Cream asked the other 3 in a worried voice.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Cream?" Angel asked her best friend curiously. Then her eyes widen at why Cream looked worried.

"Aah! Where did the toddlers go?!" Angel yelped in alarm, which startled the 2 boys and they gasps at this.

"They were here jus a minute ago! Where on Mobius would they go?!" Charmy exclaimed in shock. Wally had an idea of where they may have gone off to.

"I think I know where they are." He said to them. Angel, Charmy and Cream figured what Wally is saying and nodded to him and they grabbed the strollers and walked off to find them.

* * *

With the toddlers, they went into different sections of the toy store. Amy, Tikal, Blaze and Rouge went to the dress up and jewellery section. Amy found several dresses and she put a few of them on in the dressing closet till she wore a very pink dress she really liked a lot and put the others away.

"Me wookie pwetty!" Amy said as she twirled around.

Blaze and Tikal did the same thing. Tikal wore a tribal dress while Blaze wore a beautiful purple gown for a royalty. Rouge was looking through the fake jewelry till she found a plastic bracelet with a red plastic emerald in it and put it on her wrist and admire it.

"Pwetty bwacelet." Rouge said about the bracelet.

Marine was going to where they got a few toys for pirates and smiles as she saw a toy pirate ship with a captain's hat, a wooden sword anand an eye patch. She grabbed the hat and eye patch and put them on and held the word in her hand and pretend to fight other pirates with it.

"Top woo swush bwuckles! Gwive me back da Woot!" Marine said to the pretend pirates.

Tails, Shadow and Espio went to the boys section and found a few things they like. Espio had a red bandana wrapped around his forehead and threw plastic kunais at the wall, pretending it was a target.

"Wes! Bwulls Wey!" Espio said with triumph.

Shadow found a water gun and pretend to shoot bad people with it.

"Suwendder, woo vwillians!" Shadow exclaimed.

Tails found a toy version of his X-Tornado and began playing with it. Knuckles walked over to a section of the toy store with Sonic to where they found toys for kids younger than them.

Knuckles found a small, plastic version of the Master Emerald and picked it up.

"Mwastwer Emerwald?" Knuckles asked the toy curiously, missing guarding the _real_ thing.

Sonic grabbed a toy golden ring and began chewing on it a little bit like an infant chewing on a teething ring. Silver and Timber walked over to where they had blocks and ball toys.

Silver use his telekinesis to grabbed a bag full of building blocks along with a blue bouncy ball for Timber to play with.

"Fwetch, Twimby!" Silver said to Timber as he gave him the ball. Timber grabbed the ball and bounced it away from him and Silver and began chasing it like a real puppy would do, nearly knocking Vector over.

"Whoa, Twimber! Watch wit!" Vector told the wolf pup.

Vector looked at the wolf pup carefully and walked over to a section of the store and found a neat magnify glass for little kids like him, grabbed and put on what looks like a Sherlock Holmes outfit as well. Now, he looks like a detective ready to solve a case.

Finally, Vanilla was a bit nervous walking around the store by herself. She never liked being alone much as a toddler. But she found a section of stuffed toy plushies and walked through that section and gasps a little bit as she saw a golden bear.

Vanilla picks the plushie up and hugs it gently with a big smile.

"So swoft." Vanilla said as she cudfles the bear. It felt like soft, velvet fur of a new born baby to her and let out a big yawn and saw Vector walking over to her in his new outfit.

"Twired, Vanillwa?" Vector asked the bunny toddler with a gentle smile. Vanilla nodded to him as she yawns again.

"Me verwy sweepy, Vectie." Vanilla responded as she rubbed her tired eye. Vector nodded and gently picked Vanilla up and held her against him. Vanilla layed her head on Vector's shoulder and fell asleep while holding the bear toy in her sleep.

The 4 older children, they ran into the toy store and was looking around for their missing friends with worried looks on their faces.

"Kay. Let's split up and look for those little troublemakers!" Wally explained to them as he ran ahead to find the toddlers. The other 3 went in a separate direction as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wally, Angel, Charmy and Cream were able to find the toddlers and did a head count and they got 12 kids.

"Huh? 12? There's supposed to be 14 toddlers, not 12." Wally said with confusion.

"Then, that means 2 are still missing." Angel said to them. Cream noticed that the 2 missing toddlers are...

"Where's Vector and my mom?" Cream asked them curiously as her and the other children looked around for them.

"Huh? Look, there they are!" Charmy exclaimed as he pointed at the approaching duo. Vector was walking towards them while holding the sleeping Vanilla in his arms, still.

The 4 friends sighs in relief as they were able to get _all_ of their friends. They payed for the toddlers' toys they each got and walked back home.

* * *

30 minutes later, they walked back in the mansion and Wally closed the door once everyone was in and he locked it. He walked into the living room and saw the toddlers looking at him with the children. He gave them a very angry glare.

"YOU BRATS! WHAT WERE ANY OF YOU THINKING?! Y'ALL SHOUDN'T BE WANDERING OFF WITHOUT ANY OF US TELLING Y'ALL TOO! Y'ALL HAD US WORRIED SICK! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO Y'ALL, HUH?!" Wally yelled at the 2 year olds, which caused them to jump from his voice.

"WALLY!" Angel, Charmy and Cream yelled at the blue fox.

"WHAT?!" Wally yelled back at them in anger still.

"Look!" Angel ordered hoped big brother as she pointed at something. Wally's eyes followed the direction of where Angel was pointing at. His eyes widen a little bit as he saw the toddlers looking up at him with big teary eyes and heard a few whimpers from them.

This made him really nervous and he waved his hands and arms at them.

"N-Now, now. No crying, plea-!" Wally was cut off by Vanilla crying and as soon as she cried as she held her stuffed bear, the rest of the toddlers cried as well.

"You shouldn't yell at little kids, big brother. Their feelings get hurt just as easily." Angel explained as she picked Vanilla up and calmed her down and kissed her forehead gently. Vanilla calmed down a little bit and sniffles as she looked up at Angel.

Wally sighs as he looked up at the clock and saw how late it was.

* * *

A few hours later, the older kids got done eating and the toddlers fed, washed up and put them into their pajamas and put them to bed. Wally just finished reading them a bedtime story and put the book up and tuck them in bed.

After they fell asleep, Wally turned the light off and walked to his bed room. When he got there, he saw Angel and Cream sitting up on the bed and Angel reading a bedtime story to Cream. Cream fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth once again while holding Cheese in her sleep.

Cheese was asleep as well. Angel close the book and put it on the table to her right and saw Wally getting in the bed gently so he wouldn't wake Cream and Cheese up. Angel smiles as she gently lays Cream down and lays next to her with Wally laying on the other side of her.

"Hey, Angie. Sorry if I was being harsh to those toddlers while ago. I don't know what gotten into me." Wally apologized to his kid sister.

"It's fine, Wally. You were just worried about them, like a good parent should." Angel for give him. She smiles at Cream. "Isn't Cream cute when she sleeps like that?" She asked Wally.

"Yeah. She really is." Wally responded and yawned as well as Angel did. She pulled Cream towards her and fell asleep. Wally just chuckles as he shook his head at this and fell asleep as well, wondering if tomorrow will go better for them.

* * *

AN:Sorry if this took so long. This one is bit longer than the original chapter. Hope everyone enjoy this chapter.


	3. Toddler Manic and Toddler Sonia

The past few days came and gone and the toddlers didn't cause Wally, Angel, Charmy and Cream much trouble. But what they didn't know, is that they'll be taking care of 16 toddlers instead of 14.

* * *

In Mobotropolis, there were 2 hedgehog siblings walking to the mansion, a green one and a magenta one. These 2 are Sonic's twin siblings, Manic and Sonia. They're walking to the mansion to visit Sonic and his friends.

"I wonder how Sonic and his friends are doing, Manic?" Sonia asked her twin brother.

"Ahh! I'm sure they're fine, Sonia. They can handle anything, I'm sure." Manic responded to her as they kept walking.

"Well, well! There you both are, y'all meddling hedgehogs!" A very familiar and evil said, which caused the hedgehog siblings to gasp in shock as they turned around. There that stood behind them was 2 wolves and 3 robots, giving the hedgehog siblings evil smiles.

"It's Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts!" Sonia said with a shock look on her face as she saw the 5 old foes they haven't seen in 2 years.

"Pfft! Don't worry, sis! We took these 5 goofballs on before, we can take them on once again with no problemo!" Manic reassured his little twin sister. But the 5 villains smirked evilly as they saw Manic and Sonia prepared to fight them.

"Haha! Not this time, hedgehog! Because, we came prepared _this_ time!" Scratch said with an evil chuckle and pulled out a ray gun, pulled the trigger and it shot a blue and pink laser (sounds familiar to y'all?) at the hedgehog siblings.

"Whoa!" Manic and Sonia said at the same time as the laser was aiming towards them. Manic jumped out of the way, but Sonia couldn't jump out of the way like Manic in time and got hit with the laser.

"Maaanic!" Sonia shouted as the laser caused her to yell in pain.

"SONIA!" Manic yelled for his sister as he landed on the back on his feet. "Aah!" He shouted in pain as he got hit by the laser as well. It stopped and there was smoke.

* * *

Not far from the battle, Wally, Angel, Charmy and Cream are taking the toddlers out for another stroll. Then, Tails saw some smoke that was not too far from where they are.

"Cweam, wookys! Fwire?" Tails pointed out to Cream since she was holding him in her arms.

"Huh? Fire?" Cream asked with worry and saw where Tails was pointing at and gasp as she saw the smoke. The other 3 older children and 13 toddlers looked in the same direction as Cream and Tails.

"Whoa! What's going on over there?!" Charmy asked with wide eyes.

"Probably a fire. Let's go see what it is!" Wally told them as he ran towards the smoky area.

"Big brother! Wait up!" Angel told Wally and her and the others follow him to the area.

'There's something about that smoke. It's not black like normal smoke. So...It's not fire. I don't like this one little bit!' Angel thought to herself as she continued following Wally and everyone else.

* * *

Back with the villains, they smirked as they saw that their plan worked as the smoke dissapears and revealed 2 sets of clothes on the ground, which belonged to Manic and Sonia.

"Alright, Scratch. Great work! That should take care of those twin meddling hedgehog siblings!" Sleet said with his evil smile and chuckles as he thought the ray gun disintegrated them.

"Heh. Thank you, your Wolfieness!" Scratch thanked Sleet for the compliment he gave him.

"Bye, bye, Sonia. Nice knowing ya." Dingo said to Sonia's clothing a little sadly. The other 4 villains roles their eyes to Dingo and his 'Love Obsession' for Sonia.

"Get over her, Muffin Brain! It's time for us to leave!" Sleet told Dingo as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button towards Dingo, which caused him to turn into a motorcycle and they got on him, but they also gasp as they heard someone talking to them.

"Look! It's Sleet-Meat, Dingo-Butt, Scratch-Beak, Grounder-Butt and Coco-Nerd!" A very familiar voice said to them. The 5 villains looked and saw Wally growling at them with Angel behind him and the other 2 older kids and the 14 toddlers just joining them.

"What the heck are y'all doing here?!" Wally asked them with a snarl look. Sleet just chuckles at his behavior.

"Nothing much. Just taking care of 2 hedgehogs is all." Sleet responded to him as he pointed at the clothing on the ground, which caused the 18 friends to gasp in shock as they recognized the clothing.

"That's Manic and Sonia's clothes!" Angel exclaimed in shock and glares back at Sleet. "What did you idiots do them?!" She asked in anger.

"Just destroyed them," Sleet smirks even more as he saw Sonic and the other Heroes were toddlers now, "and it appears that'll it be easy destroy the blue hedgehog and his friends now in their current condition."

This caused the toddlers to hide behind their 4 older friends. Wally growls even more at this as he prepared to fight.

"But...We only came to destroy Manic and Sonny. So, we must be on our way." Sleet said as the Dingo-Cycle started up and they got away from the children. But, Wally didn't bother to go after them as he calm down.

Then, he looked back at his friends and walked over to the clothes sighs sadly.

"Mwanic? *Sniffs* Swonia?" *Sniffs*" Sonic asked sadly as he walked over to the clothes with teary eyes.

"Why would they do such a thing to them, big brother?" Angel asked Wally sadly.

"They're bad guys, Ange. What else?" Wally responded to her as lowered his ears. But they went back up as him and the others heard noises. One sounded like giggling and the other sounded like crying.

"Do y'all hear that?" Cream asked with a surprise look.

"Yeah! It's coming from Manic and Sonia's clothes!" Charmy responded as he's flying over the clothing and pointed at them. Angel walked over to the clothing and slowly picked them up and her, Wally, Charmy and Cream's eyes widen big at what they saw.

Under the clothes were the 2 hedgehog siblings, but as toddlers like their twin brother, Sonic.

"Mwanic! Swonia!" Sonic exclaimed happily as he saw that his twin siblings were okay.

Manic got up and giggles as he began chasing Sonic around the other kids while Sonia got up ran over to Cream and hugged her waist while she was crying.

"Uh...What's the matter, Sonia?" Cream asked with a blush on her cheeks. Sonia looks up at Cream with big teary eyes and whimpers.

"Me...Me...Me nakies! Waaahhh!" Sonia cried and this caused the 4 older kids to sweat drop and give the magenta hedgehog a nervous look.

* * *

A few hours later, Manic and Sonia were with the other toddlers at the mansion, in the living room and they have clothes. Manic was playing the toys with the other toddlers that Charmy put out while ago and Sonia was asleep in Cream's arms and suckling on a pacifier.

"Hey, Cream. Can you help me cook dinner, please?" Wally asked Cream as he walked through the entry of the living room.

"I don't think I can right now, Wally." Cream responded with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks again.

"Why not?" Wally asked curiously, but he actually saw why Cream couldn't help him and smiles. He saw Sonia sleeping in Cream's arms soundly and Vanilla sleeping on Cream's lap and Cheese sleeping on her head. He giggles on how cute it was.

"Alright. I'll get Angel and Charmy to help me this time." Wally said to Cream and walked back in the kitchen, where Angel and Charmy are as they began dinner.

"Is Cream helping us out, Wally?" Charmy asked the blue fox curiously.

"Nah. She's...A little busy right now, Charmy." Wally responded and began helping them cook.

* * *

After dinner, the Angel, Charmy and Cream were getting the toddlers washed up and putting them in their pajamas and getting them ready for bed while Wally was finishing up cleaning the kitchen.

When he was done, he got into his pajamas and checked on Charmy and the toddlers. After he saw them, he walked to his bedroom and saw Angel still up in bed and was reading her book.

Cream was laying down, already asleep while sucking her thumb again and Cheese was laying on Cream's pillow, above her head. He blushes as he saw this and walked over to them and slowly climbed in his bed, so he wouldn't wake Cream up.

Angel put her book down on the lamp table, cut the lamp off and layer in the bed.

But, Wally didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since their friends were turned into toddlers, he couldn't stop admiring on how Cream treated them and how they look up to her instead of him, Charmy and even Angel.

Wally looked at Cream again and loved seeing her in her sleeping position. He gently put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly and to his surprise, the 6 year old rabbit let out a soft purr in her sleep.

Wally blushes as he thought of something and gulped nervously as he wrapped his arms around Cream, gently and pulled her close to his chest and snuggles her gently. Cream snuggles back as she kept sucking her thumb like a baby as she slept against him.

Wally couldn't help but to smile snd finally fell asleep. Angel watches the whole thing with a gentle smile on her face and she fell asleep as well.

* * *

A few hours came along with a storm. Wally woke up slowly as he felt something shaking against him and saw that it was Cream shivering in her sleep. Wally was a little worried on why Cream was shaking in her sleep and figured that it was the thunder, bothering her big, sensitive ears.

Then again, he saw looked at Angel and was aware of her big, sensitive ears and saw that the thunder wasn't bugging her at all. But then, Wally heard crying and saw Charmy walking in the room, since he had the door wide open, and saw him holding Tails in his arms and crying.

Then, he saw the rest of the toddlers behind Charmy with scared looks on their faces.

"Mmm...What's up, Charmy?" Angel asked as she just woke up and saw Charmy with the toddlers while rubbing her left eye with her hand and yawn.

"These kids were crying from all the lightning and thundering. So, I figured we come in here and sleep here till the storm passes by. Uh, please?" Charmy asked politely.

"Umm..." Angel said as she looked at Wally for his response. Wally looks at Angel and back at Charmy and the toddlers and sighs as he nodded at him.

"Alright. But, _just_ for tonight." Wally said to Charmy with a slight smile.

"Perfect! The toddlers can sleep with y'all and I can sleep on this nice hampic away from the bed!" Charmy said to Wally and Angel as he flew to the hampic, layed in it and quickly fell asleep.

The toddlers ran or flew to the Wally's bed and jumped or landed on the bed and chose different spots to lay and they instantly fell asleep. Angel smiles and fell asleep, too. But Wally noticed that Cream was still shivering in her sleep and he pulled her close and rubbed her back, gently.

That calmed her down and she began purring again in her sleep. Wally sighs in relief and smiles as he saw Cream sleeping peacefully again.

"You know she's kind of cute when she's sleeping lile that." Wally gasps as he saw that it was Charmy talking to him, which he gave the bee a confused look.

"I can hear her purring from over here." Charmy said with a smile and fell back to sleep. Wally looks back at Cream with his cheeks turning a little red. He couldn't keep his eyes of her for a few minutes.

'I feel a little weird when I'm around her. But...Why?' Wally thought to himself as he layed down and kept looking at Cream till he finally fell asleep. But what they didn't know, is that someone was watching them from the window with a gentle smile on it's face.


	4. Meeting Queen Aleena

Wally and Angel woke up in time as they saw the figure leave the window.

"Wally. Did you see that?" Angel asked Wally in her whisper voice as the 2 siblings got up.

"Yeah. Let's go see who that is!" Wally responded Angel in his whisper voice as the got their slippers on and quietly tiped-toed out of the room and downstairs, unaware of a bunny and blue hedgehog toddlers, and a 6 year old rabbit girl had their eyes opened in time and saw Angel and Wally leave.

Wally and Angel were at the bottom of the stairs, opened the front to carefully and walked out with Angel in her pink and Wally in his blue jackets on since it's a little chilly outside and saw how pretty it looked after it rain.

Once they were both outside, Wally closed the door behind him and scanned the scenery.

"Now, where's our mystery person at?" Wally asked as he kept looking.

"Hmm? There!" Angel shouted as she pointed at the figure that was staring at them for a few seconds and took off running.

"Let's go, sis!" Wally told Angel as he ran after the figure.

"Wally! Not again." Angel said as she began chasing her adopted big brother through the forest.

* * *

The 2 siblings ran till they were in the middle of an open clearing and looked around for the figure.

"Great. _Now_ where did our mysterious visitor go?" Wally asked Angel as he kept his ears perked for any noises.

"That's funny. We chased it here a few seconds ago. But I don't see it anywhere now." Angel responded as she looked around. Then, Wally's ears twitched and Angel's perked at a rustling sound coming from behind them.

They turned around and saw the bushes move a few times and they both got into fighting stances as they prepare to fight for whatever's in the bush.

"Alright! We know you're in there! So come out and show yourself!" Wally yelled at the bush as he growls a little bit. Then, blue hedgehog toddler fell out of the bush with a rabbit toddler landing on top of the hedgehog and a 6 year old rabbit girl walked from the bush to the toddlers.

Wally and Angel recognized the 3 mobians right away.

"Cream, Sonic and Vanilla?" Angel asked with a surprise look.

"What are y'all doing out here and out of bed?!" Wally asked them with a little bit of a glare look on his face. Sonic and Vanilla got up quickly and ran and his behind Cream.

"W-We were following you both. Y'all left the house for some reason and we wanted to make sure y'all are okay." Cream explained to them with a concern look and voice.

Wally and Angel felt guilty for yelling at Cream for just checking on them. So, they looked at them with a gentle smiles.

"So you're the ones who are taking care of my children." A voice said from behind them. The 5 children gasp as they turned around and saw the figure they were chasing while ago.

"It's you again! Who are you anyway?" Wally asked the figure with a stern look. The figure pulled the hood down and revealed a female purple hedgehog with a golden crown on her head and the same color eyes as Sonic's.

"I'm Queen Aleena the Hedgehog. Sonic, Manic and Sonia's mother." The older hedgehog responded to them with a gentle smile on her face. The kids gasps at this.

"You're the queen?" Wally asked in shock.

"You're Sonic, Manic and Sonia's mother?" Angel asked in surprise.

Aleena smiles and nodded to the kids in response. Then, Cream felt a tug on her orange jacket and looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla looking up at her with tired looks on their faces.

Cream smiles and picks arms. both up and held them in her arms and the cuddled up against her and fell asleep. Aleena walked over to them and looked at Sonic, who was smiling in his sleep. She smiles back and gently stroke his head, which he purrs in response.

Aleena chuckles at this, but unaware of a tear sliding down her cheek. Cream noticed this and gave the hedgehog queen a worried look.

"Are you okay, Miss Aleena?" Cream asked with a concern voice. Aleena nods at Cream.

"I'm fine, Cream." Aleena respond to Cream as she wipes the tear away from her eye. Vanilla shifted a little bit in her sleep and stuck her thumb in her mouth and suckles on it. Aleena looks at the 3 older kids with her gentle smile on her face.

"Will you kids do me a favor and look after my children and their friends for me, please?" Aleena asked them. The 3 friends smiles at her.

"Sure! We'll take good care of them!" Wally responded to Aleena.

"Honest!" Angel athem..

"Thank you all!" Aleena said and hugged the 3 friends, which they hugged back. Aleena broke the embrace and got back up and looked at them.

"We will me again in the future. But for now, we'll depart." Aleena said and then pulled her hood back over her head and walked through the fog that just appeared out of nowhere and dissapear within it and the fog suddenly vanished.

"Soo...Y'all want to keep this between the 3 of us?" Wally asked the 2 girls. Angel and Cream nodded in response and they walked back home, unaware of a certain mobian watching them with an evil smile.


	5. Sally Acorn Returns!

The next day, Wally and Angel were making breakfast and Wally already had the day planned out. They were going sightseeing around all of Mobotropolis with the toddlers. Everyone else got up, ate breakfast, got dressed up and left the mansion.

* * *

Everyone was outside and walking around the city, in the cool morning. The toddlers were either walking, running or skipping with the 4 older kids. Wally was giggling at what Charmy said, but his giggling was gone real quick as he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Angel, Charmy, Cream and the toddlers stopped as they saw Wally stop and gave him a concern look and Angel walked up to him and stopped next to him.

"Wally? What's wrong, big brother? Why'd you stop?" Angel asked him curiously.

"You all get behind me! Now!" Wally said with a stern voice. Then, everyone but Angel and Charmy, got behind the 9 year old fox. Angel and Charmy stayed on either side of him.

Wally glared at a familiar figure standing against a pole in front of them with an evil smirk. Angel, Charmy and Cream gasps as they recognized the figure too, who was walking towards them now. The figure was a female chipmunk, no more than 15, wearing blue boots and a blue vest.

The figure was no more than Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. Sally looked at the children and walked till she was in front of them.

"Sally!" Wally said as he got into a fighting like stance.

"Well, Wally. Long time, no see! How you been doing?" Sally asked the blue fox with an evil voice. Wally just growls at Sally like a wolf growling at a hunter.

"What d-do you want, Miss Sally?" Cream asked nervously. Then, Cream felt a couple of tugs on her dress and she looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla looking up at her and they lifted their arms, indicating that they wanted to be picked up.

Cream smiles at them and picked both Sonic and Vanilla up and held them in her arms. Sally smirks evilly and walked over to the 3 friends and kneeled down to Cream's height and looked at them with evil eyes.

Cream, Sonic and Vanilla were sacred of Sally and Angel growls at this and ran over to them, but Wally stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Give me Sonic, Cream and I promise that I won't cause you and your friends _any_ trouble." Sally explained to the 6 year old rabbit girl. Angel, Charmy and Cream gasps at this while Wally snarled even more.

"And if Cream doesn't give Sonic to you, Sally?" Charmy asked with a stern look on his face. Sally just smirk evilly at that question.

"Well, Charmy. Then I'll have no choice but to..." Sally responded and quickly grabbed Vanilla from Cream and flipped over the rest of the kids and toddlers and stood on the the other side of them. The kids gasp in shock from this.

"Take this lil' cutie pie off y'alls shoulders!" Sally explained as she held Vanilla by her scruff with one hand and the other on her hip. The 4 older kids and the toddlers gasp in horror as they saw Vanilla trying to get out of Sally's grip. But Vanilla's kicking and crying made Sally chuckle evilly.

"MOTHER!" Cream yelled in shock. Sally's ear twitch to what Cream called Vanilla and that made her laugh.

"Give Vanilla back right now, Sally! She doesn't belong to you!" Angel yelled angrily at the chipmunk girl.

"No! If y'all don't give me Sonic now, then y'all will never see Vanilla back again, Angelina!" Sally yelled at Angel as she took off running with Vanilla over her shoulder. Poor Vanilla was crying real badly as she was reaching out to Cream.

"Cweam! Welp!" Vanilla shouted while reaching for Cream.

"Mom!" Cream yelled to Vanilla with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sally! Get back here right NOW!" Wally yelled to Sally as he ran after her. But Sally was to far ahead and Wally tripped over a stone and fell and saw both Sally and Vanilla out of sight.

'Man! Where'd they go now?! I'll get Sally for this!' WallMeanwhile, to himself as he got up and ran back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was still running through the forest with Vanilla still crying from being taken away from her daughter and her friends. Sally stopped at her house, walked in and closed and locked the door and walked to the nursery room and put Vanilla in the playpen.

Then, Sally stuck a purple pacifier in Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla suckle on the pacifier for a minute, then spit it out and it hit Sally's head.

"Where Cweam? Me want Cweam!" Vanilla yelled at Sally with tears in her eyes still. Sally just looked at Vanilla with an annoyed look.

"Well, Cream's not here, sweetie! So, you'll just have to get used to it here!" Sally yelled at Vanilla a little angrily. Vanilla just looked at Sally with a scared look in her eyes and whimpers.

Vanilla looked at the ground with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"That's more like it. Now, come to Auntie Sally, Vanilla." Sally said as she picked Vanilla up and held her in her arms, picked the pacifier up and cleaned it with a clean wet rag and sat at the rocking chair.

"Now, let's try this again. Okay, Vanilla?" Sally asked the toddler rabbit. Vanilla looked up at Sally with her eyes halfway open and nodded as she sniffles.

"Goid!." Sally said as she pops the pacifier back in Vanilla's mouth, but Vanilla didn't spit it out this time. Sally just smiled at Vanilla and rubbed her back gently and slowly. But Vanilla didn't purr this time as she sat on Sally's lap, sucks on the pacifier and tears were running down her cheeks again.

Vanilla didn't think on what Sally is going to do to her. All she could think about was her daughter, Cream and all her friends and how they were going to save her from Sally the "Witch".


End file.
